


Finding Joy

by ami_ven



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Yue tries something new.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito/Yue, Kinomoto Touya/Yue
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	Finding Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "joy" and originally posted in 2017

“Yue, what are you doing?” asked Touya, taking his shoes off inside the apartment door.

His boyfriend was working to integrate the two sides of himself – enough that he spent about half his time as Yue, but not so much that he didn’t still use both names. And both forms still had separate hobbies, which was why it was strange to see Yue sitting in front of Yuki’s computer.

“Looking at images of kittens,” the Moon Guardian said.

“O…kay,” Touya blinked.

“My other self feels great joy at similar sights. I thought I would try.”

Touya smiled, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
